The Witch and The Human
by nightmare4ever
Summary: This story is my first fan fiction story. The story is about a human girl, Lizzie, trading lives with a witch, Charlie, of Halloween Town. Can they pull it off or will someone firgure out their secret?
1. Life Trading

A/N This is my first fan fiction story so review

The story is a mix of The Little Mermaid and mainly The Prince and the Popper.

**Warning!** I'm not very good grammar.

* * *

The Witch and the Human

It was Halloween, the biggest time of the year in Halloween Town. Everyone was busy doing something for the great Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. Everyone but two teenage witches, her names were Charlotte Raven or Charlie and Shock Boogie; they were in the hinterlands practicing they dark magic on Shock's little ghoul brother, Barrel. Charlie was a beautiful, sixteen year old, powerful witch; she had long golden hair, an olive skin color, big blues eyes, she was tall, skinny and always had a little black dress and a witch's hat on. Shock, she was also sixteen, very unique and a lunatic, long beautiful hair now, pale green skin, smaller black eyes, and she was just as tall and skinny as Charlie. Shock always had on a little lavender dress on and lavender hat. Barrel was still as tubby and two years younger than Shock; with he's skeleton costume, he had dark green hair and white skin.

"Shock!" Barrel cried, " Stop it or I'll tell Jack" he warned in fear.

"What is that loser going to do, hang us by are toes. Funny!" Laughed Charlie.

"Just stay still for one more second, dummy." Shock toned to Charlie and whispered: "Now are we going make him explode or make him burn?"

" Make him fly ten feet in the air and fall face down!" she answered.

Charlie toke her wand out and pointed it under Barrel and said "explodiest". He was fifty feet in the air above all the tall, skinny trees, than BOOM face first on the grown. When he studs up his face was upside down. Shock came to him and pointed her wand at Barrel than it was back to the way it was. He ran crying to Halloween town, as the girls laughed.

But Charlie was thinking is this what I want to do play with magic. To Charlie magic and Halloween Town was beginning to get boring. When she got home she said hi to her mom and dad than went to her bedroom. Her house was small but perfect for the three of them. It had a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Charlie had the bigger of the two bedrooms. She flopped on her bed and took a book form under her pillow it said: With No Magic A Book About Humans. Charlie wanted to be one of them but would never tell Shock that, she would make fun of her and tell her older bother Lock. Charlie though he was HOT! She was thinking, about the humans when it came to her.

'Eureka! I could go to the human world by the hinterlands. It would be only for a night and no one will know.' She thought. When her parents went to the celebration she went to the hinterlands. When she got to the human, it was cold and dark and in a forest she wander to a river.

* * *

In the city of Vancouver lived a sixteen-year-old girl Elizabeth McCoy or Lizzie. Lizzie was a very smart but weir teenager. She was always a geek; she was passionate about monsters and mythical creature, but she loves witches the most. Elizabeth was beautiful, she had long golden hair, an olive skin color, big blues eyes, she was tall, skinny and she was always in black. 

Lizzie was sewing her costume for the Halloween party at school; she was going as a witch, when her only friend Nicole and her fourteen year old bother Christopher runs in.

"Liz you're not ready, the party starts in two hours!" Nicole said. Nicole was a brunette, with short hair, tanned skin, small blue eyes, tall and a little chubby. That night she was going as mummy, so you couldn't see her.

"Nick I'll be ready one more sec. Chris you're a funny werewolf" Lizzie replied.

"Shut up, sis." He replied. Chris was a blond, olive skin, big blue eye, and tall and muscular boy.

"Well are you finish we need to go!" said Nicole. "

Finish!" I yelled.

"Put it on and let's go" Nick yelled. Lizzie put on the dress in her bathroom; she had a little black dress, witch's hat and a brome. Nick and Lizzie ran out the door, Nick was bringing her friend to the forest before the party.

"Why are we here?" Lizzie asked her friend.

"Because Derek's here, you know my boyfriend," she replied.

"I know, I'll be at the river" Lizzie was sitting at the river edge when trouble came.

"Who wouldn't guest that Elizabeth McGeek was a witch and a ugly witch." Said Ashley Edwards.

"Speak of the devil" Lizzie replied. Than a girl the same age as Lizzie came out.

"Who are you calling ugly?" the girl said, the girl looked like she was Lizzie's twin. "I always thought the devil had a tail," She point to Ashley butt and like magic she had a devils tail. Ashley ran screaming her head off as Lizzie laughed.

"Who are you and how did you do that?" She laughed.

"Charlotte Raven, I like to be called Charlie. And I am a witch of Halloween Town." She answered.

"Elizabeth McCoy, like to be called Lizzie. Normal human of Vancouver, and prove you're a witch" she said.

"Find watch that rock" Lizzie looked and the rock flu in the river.

"Shit, teach me that," Lizzie said.

"You have to be born a witch or a witch can trade her power to someone. You want my power," Charlie said.

"Well of course but why?" She asked.

" I want to be human and you what to be a witch. We look like twins, we can pull it off."

"Pull what off?"

"Trade places you live as me in Halloween Town and I trade places with you."

"A dream come true, but no I'll miss my parent, Chris my brother and Nicole."

"You'll be making my dreams come true and you'll be a powerful witch. Please" Charlie begged.

"Fine but I need to know stuff about you"

"When you get to portal to the hinterlands walk though the pumpkin door. Then say you hit your hand and you can remember anything. The important people you need to know about are my pa, the werewolf, my ma, a witch and my best friend Shock, the witch, she will teach you everything." She explained to Lizzie.

"You my best friend, Nicole, will becoming anytime soon with her boyfriend, Derek, fallow her."

" K, the portal is the tome stone, bad luck."

"I need the magic."

"We need to holed hands for this." Lizzie grabbed her hands; Charlie said some words in Latin. Thy were floating in the air, the wind was all sorts of colors, red, yellow, blue, pink, green and more. Then all the colors went into Lizzie's mouth, they fell gently. Lizzie ran north to the portal, but before going in she tested her new powers by moving a rock, it worked she was a witch now. She jumped in the portal and fell in a forest.

* * *

Chapter two is more interresting 


	2. A lie to a new life

well here's chapter two, I hope it more interesting than the first one.

* * *

Chapter 2

A lie to a new life

When Lizzie went in the portal, she felt as she was floating in nothingness. Than she landed on this hard grown, at first she though it was rock but as she looked, it wasn't. There she was in the middle over a seven-tree circle. She could stop gazing at them, each tree had a symbol on them one was a Christmas tree, a Easter egg, a four leaf clover, a heart, a turkey, a hat and a Pumpkin. She remembered that Charlotte told her to go in the pumpkin one and that she did. She liked the filing that came with portal jumping. But this time she didn't like where it ended up. She landed in a cemetery, on Halloween, in a town she believes to be Halloween Town, she was prepared to be scared.

"Charlie there you are! You wasn't home so I thought you might be at the celebration," said Shock.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked as she turned. There were three people around her age there. One was dressed as a witch, a devil and a skeleton.

"Charlie, its me Shock your best friend," she worried "Oh very good joke, are you playing with use?"

"No, all I remember is that something fell on my head and than I walked here." She lied.

"Liar, Charlie you don't have to lie," said Lock the devil.

"Who the hell are you?" she said rudely and Lizzie wasn't a rude person.

"I'm Lock and he is Barrel. I think she's telling the truth"

"It's Charlotte Raven you're talking about, she is a liar. Like you," Shock said.

"Who's Charlotte Raven," said Lizzie stupidly.

"You are Charlotte, moron. Where did you get hit?" Shock asked. When Lizzie heard those words come out of Shock's mouth, she was shocked. She has it thought about that, and she usually thought of these things. She said that she hit head and when get amnesia form a hit you have one hell of a bump. It toke awhile for her to answer. Only when she used her new magic is then she answered.

"Yeah, right here were the big bump is," she said hoping their buy it. Shock toke a look and she believed it.

"We have to tell your parents about this! You know who your parents are?" Sock yelled.

"She didn't remember you, ugly" Barrel said, he'd regret what he said later.

"Lets go they have to be at the celebration" Lock ordered. Lock took Lizzie by the hand, this was the first time a boy healed her hand, and she couldn't help but blush. When they're enter the gates, there were a hug crowd of exited monsters. Lizzie had never been so scared in her life. She saw werewolves, vampires, devils and many more terrifying monsters. She stayed close to Charlie's friends. As there pushed thought the crowed Shock yelled "Ms. Raven".

"Oh hello Shock. Lock? Barrel? Oh Charlotte you're here!" Ms. Raven said. Ms. Raven was an old witch. In her youth she looked much like her daughter, but all that has a change, she was now a white hair, dark green skin, and many other witches like looks.

"Yes, where is here?" Lizzie lied.

"Charlotte are you alright? Shock what did you do to my child!" Yelled Ms. Raven.

"Nothing! I have nothing to do with this neither do these idiots. We were walking in the cemetery when we found her." Shock said in her defense.

"Charlotte, honey what happen?" She said.

"All I remember was walking and then I fell. Something hit me." Lizzie responds.

"Let's find the doctor. You three (she looked at Oogie's Boys) if you did this I will kill you personally." Lock, Shock and Barrel backed off. Lizzie and Charlie's mom walk into the crowed. It toke a couple of minutes before they found the doctor. At that point Lizzie made her bleed, to make it more believable. The doctor was basically a mutant duck in a wheelchair, he was talking to a young tall, pale man, and he was almost human with scars all over he face, he had two green eyes, his hand was all bones, and beautiful red hair.

"Doctor we have a problem with Charlotte!" Charlie's mom cried.

"What the problem, Ms. Raven?" asked the doctor.

"She got hit on the head and now she can't remember anything." Ms. Raven said.

"Did you see her get hit on the head? Because she might be lying like always," said the young man.

"Samuel Skellington, you do not know enough this young woman to say that she's lying." Said the doctor.

"Yes, I do know her enough. I've been in the same class as her all my life. She lied in grade 1 and she lies now. She might be one of the most intelligent girls, but she's Lock, Shock and Barrel's friend," he said. He did not like Charlie at all.

"Am-I top of my class?" Lizzie asked. In the human world she was top her class.

"No, I am. But Charlotte Raven as always lied, why will we trusted her now? Look at her she a bitch," he said.

"Because it's the truth now and are you to tell me that I'm bitch or not. Who are you?" Lizzie yelled.

"Sam Skellington, the Pumpkin Prince, second of six children of Jack and Sally Skellington. The king and queen of Halloween," Sam yelled to her.

"Wow, sorry my dear prince," she said in amazed.

"There is something wrong with her. Did she say sorry to me because she never says sorry," Sam said.

"See Samuel she wasn't lying," said the doctor forcefully. Sam just ran off in the crowed.

"Sorry about him, he's never like that, he's as always been polite to people. Well let's get a look at your head." The Doctor looked at her head, it didn't look go, luck for her. "I believe it's serious, She'll miss two weeks of school but because of the amnesia you might just want to introduce her to everyone and refresh her memory. Also for spells you might want to teach her some or make her read at night in her bedroom."

"Yes thank you doctor," she said and they walked home. "Honey, I'll take you home than I'll find your father."

Now Lizzie had lie to everyone and they believed her. Now came the hard part.

* * *

Review now, I said sadly. and Ian do review and my name is not alicia 


	3. A Halloween Party

This is Charlotte's chapter.

**Warning:** I put the lyrics of Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Halloween Party 

Charlie was sitting on the river edge wanting for Lizzie's friend. She saw a brunette come in the arms of a tall, blond hair, skin as white as a ghost and not cute in any way, dress as a blond Mario.

"Liz, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere," Nicky said.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Nicole Black! I said I'd be at THE RIVER, STUPID!

"You never said that your last name was Black, you said it was Vermont," said the guy.

"Derek, I lied to you, K."

"Sure"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Even I wouldn't lie about that!" Said Charlie.

"Never mind Liz, lets go to the party." They left for the high school. When they arrived at the school, there was loud music (At the moment The Sharpest Lives MCR) and the gym was dark with crowds of teens dressed in costumes.

"Well what so great about this?" asked Charlie.

"Liz are you O.K? This is your fav band." Asked Nick.

"MCR, yeah but what's so great about a party where people dress as monsters. It's insulting," She said back.

"Look Liz what happen to you at that river, cause this is not you"

"Are you stupid, of course it's me! Who else my evil twins Izzie!?" Charlie snapped.

"You have an evil twins?" Nicky said.

"Nvm, nvm" Charlie said.

"Hey look who cat dragged in," Alice Edwards Ashley eviler and older sister. She dressed as an angle.

"You want a pair of horns to match your sisters tail," Charlie said.

"Very funny, but that's not the reason I'm here you have to sing karaoke," said Alice.

"Why the hell would sing," Charlie snapped.

"Cause it was your name that was pull out of the hat," she snapped back.

"Elizabeth was sick that day and umm… forgot to tell you, sorry," Said Nicky.

"Great what song do I sing?" Charlie lamented.

"Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park. (A/n I'm listening to that song at the moment.) In five minute you better be ready, K," said Alice.

"Sure, I'll come with you."

"Fine, loser." Charlie fallowed her. Five minute later, Charlie was on the stage and the principal was beside her. He was dressed as a Stop sign.

"Silence!" he yelled and everyone shut up. "Thank you, now it's time for the karaoke. Remember a couple days ago when we pick the first to sing. Now here is the lucky one that was picked out of the hat Elizabeth McCoy. She will be sing Breaking the Habit, form Linkin Park." He said. The music began:

_Memories consume (she began slowly) __Like opening the wound __I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again (she started singing the rhyme)  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

They were all surprise she sang it well. She went down the stairs, and Nicky came up.

" Oh my god! What the hell has happened to you!?" Nicky said

"Nothing," Charlie said. She started walking away form the crowd and she hit someone. "Watch were your walking!" Charlie snapped.


	4. Metting Halloween Town

This chapter isn't very interesting but I do introduce my original character. Or really I introduce all of Jack's and Sally's Kids. The beginning is kind of funny.

* * *

Chapter 4 Meeting Halloween town

Charlotte's mom brought Lizzie to Charlotte's room then she left to go find her husband. Lizzie went to see what books Charlotte had to see if she could learn any spells. But she only found 1 big, old, dusty and dark very dark book, it was about dark magic and all the other books were about humans. Lizzie started to read she thought it was very interesting. She was halfway thought the book went Charlotte's mother came in the room with Charlotte's father his a werewolf.

"Charlotte!" Ms. Raven yelled as she took the book from Lizzie "You can not begging learning magic from that book!" Ms. Raven explained forcefully.

"But mom" Lizzie lamented, " I was half way thought the book"

" Listen to your mother" said Mr. Raven.

"But…" Lizzie lamented.

"You will begin with beginners magic," Ms. Raven yelled

"Fine" Lizzie said angrily.

"Do you remember your father?" Ms. Raven asked.

"Is that he?"  
"Yes"

"Now I do"

"Well tomorrow is a big day for you because you have to meet everyone, so your dad will bring you to work. Goodnight" Ms. Raven explained.

"What dose dad do?" she asked

"He's a police officer."

"Well goodnight" Mr. Raven said. Then they left the room and Lizzie fell asleep.

Lizzie woke up to a beautiful morning she looked out her window and saw a pumpkin sun. 'Weird sun' she thought.

"Wake up! Your dad made muffins" said Ms. Raven.

"What kind of muffins" she asked

"Well pumpkin of course"

'Do I like pumpkin I think I do or I better get use to it' she thought. Then she got dress in Charlotte's little black dress and went down stairs.

"Hey dad what's the plan for today"

"Well there isn't one you ever we meet we meet, have you tried one of this muffins Polly?" said Mr. Raven

"Wolf of course I did" Polly said. Lizzie toke a muffin.

"Oh my fucking god there delicious!"

"Charlotte watch your language!"

"Sorry mom"

"Well eat some more muffins because you'll be walking" Wolf said.

"Can I bring some of this muffins with us," Lizzie asked.

"Fine but hurry" Lizzie ate and packed some muffin. Then 30 min. later they left first spot town hall. It toke a couple of min. to get there. When they arrived there were two people sitting. One was a very tall skeleton with a suit on; the other was a toy with two faces.

"Hallo Mr. Raven" said the toy.

"Hello Mayor Erik, Jack" he replied.

"Thank you I see you brought Charlotte with you" said Jack.

"Yes, she as amnesia, something happen last night. No one knows what happen," Wolf said.

"Are you sure that it wasn't the Terrible Trio," Jack said.

"We don't know but Shock said that it wasn't them and Charlie and Shock are best friends," he said in there defense.

"Well, I believe I should introduce myself. I'm Jack Skellington, the king of Halloween or what people call me is the Pumpkin King. Any you want to know about Halloween you have just to ask," explained Jack.

"Oh, I've heard of you form your rude son, Sam," said Lizzie

"Did you says Sam or Simon or did you mean Jason?" Jack said confusedly. Sam was a nice teen, never rude.

"No he was speaking with the doctor who called him Samuel and he clearly introduce himself as Sam," She spoke.

"He was with the doctor, Jack," said the mayor.

"I'll have a talk with him. Well you've met my 16-year-old son Sam. I also have a 17-year-old son James, a 15-year-old daughter Sarah, the 12-year-old twin Jill and Simon and the last one Jason he's 9. I also I have a wife Sally; you might not meet them today. So I introduce them," Jack informed Lizzie.

"Thank you Mr. Skellington," Lizzie said.

"Everyone calls Jack, Jack so I think it would better if you called Jack," explained the mayor, but Jack didn't mind Lizzie calling him Mr. Skellington.

"Charlotte it's time to go," said wolf.

Well the rest of the day Lizzie and Wolf met everyone. This is the list of whom they met:

Gabriella, the big witch

Gina, the small witch

Dave, clown with tear away face

Joe, Corpse Kid

Dina, Corpse Girl (OC)

Robin, Winged Demon

Betty, Corpse Mom

Edward, Corpse Dad

Ron, Harlequin Demon

Peter, Devil

Fred, sax player

Henry, Man under the stairs

William, vampire 1

Patrick, vampire 2

Steven, vampire 3

Digery, vampire 4

Sera, vampire gal (OC)

Tut, mummy

Under the sea gal

Under the lake gal (OC)

Under the river guy (OC)

Under the pond boy (OC)

Three Mr. Hyde's

Timmy, Behemoth

Harry, Wolf man (Charlie's uncle)

Harriet, Wolf girl (OC)

Gary, ghost 1

Casper, ghost 2

Cory, ghost 3

Billy Bob, ghost 4

Grimy, Death

Bob, Gate Keeper

Jackie, Gate Keeper's wife (OC)

George, Band 1

Hugo, band 2

Many more that Lizzie can't remember.

* * *

Don't review this chapter I know it sucks. I just needed to name every one, 


	5. Brad MacLean

Well this is Charlotte's chapter. She is still at the Halloween party and the romance begins in this chapter.

**Important:**

1. Before Charlie gave Lizzie power she read Lizzie's mind and now she knows all about Lizzie. But she doesn't show it here.

2. Vancouver is an island off the cost of British-Colombia, Canada, but Vancouver City is not on the island itself. For any confusion.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Brad MacLean**_

She started walking away form the crowd and she hit someone.

"Watch where you're walking!" Charlie snapped.

"Fine Your PISSINESS." The guy snapped back. He was dress as Danny form Grease.

"Who the hell are you to call your pissiness," She yelled.

"None of your business, Liz" he said rudely. At that moment she would have jinx him but she couldn't.

"Well you son of a demon," she said. Because she is a werewolf, son of a bitch insults her own kind.

"Its son of a bitch, witch."

"I know I'm witch but I can't say who are?"

"What? Whatever, I'm Brad MacLean,"

"Brad MacLean? Do you come to these school?" asked Nicky who was steel there.

"Was a student, drop out? And who the fucks are you?" He snapped.

"See ya later Liz," Nicky left.

"Drop out are you? Well you're a rebel," Charlie said in a sexy voice, well she does likes Lock. Brad took this as an invitation.

"I also have a bike," he said.

"You own a fucking bike, it's a fucking bike everyone has a fucking bike."

"Bike Motorcycle" he said slowly.

"Oh," she blushed.

"You want to ride?" he asked.

"Fine to where?"

"Vancouver is the third largest city in Canada, so there are many places."

"Wait where in Vancouver? Wait where in Canada? Wait where isn't Vancouver an island? Wait are we in Vancouver Island? Wait we can't be in Vancouver Island, are on Vancouver Island? Wait what country are we in?" Charlie asked very stupidly.

"What? Vancouver is an Island; I think were on the island. And I think were in this country called Nunavut," he said.

"What you said Vancouver is in Canada?" Charlie asked.

"Canada is the province?" he said.

"When you dropped out were you failing?"

"Yeah I was, why?"

"Let's just go somewhere private, come on" she said very sexy.

"Fine." They went to the packing lot. She saw the bike, it was a motorize scooter, like the ones in Rome.

'Wow he's lucky that he's cute' she thought. Well she went on the scooter and like gentlemen he gave her the helmet. He started it and they began to ride. Brad wasn't a very good driver because moment they began on the road he ran over this guy named Joey. He stopped for a moment to see if anyone saw him, no one did so he drove over him again to make sure he did remember anything, than he drove off.

'He's getting cuter by the minute.' Charlie thought. This is very unlike Lizzie to do; she would never go for a drop out. Brad turned on his radio and played Grease. Charlotte charged the radio as soon as it began to Face Down, The Red Jump Suite Apparatus.

"What are you doing? You do not change Grease!" he snapped.

"Oh, well I just did."

"You never change Grease!" Brad said.

"Shut up and keep driving you idiot" Charlie said meanly.

Brad stopped at the river where Lizzie and Charlie met.

"I love this river, my dad and me use to go fishing here till's we found out it was illegal to fish here. I spend all my Saturday here with him then the cops took him away," Brad said sadly.

"What was he arrested for?"

"Arrested? He was murdered here."

"I'm sorry."

"He was a crappy dad. Always with hookers more than he's kids, gambling, drinking, he said than once he gamble the Boogie man."

"Well what I herd about Oogie Boogie form Lock, Shock and Barrel is that he loved gambling."

"What? You confuse me."

"Sorry I was just playing with you." Charlie was never to speak about Oogie but the terrible trio wasn't here.

"Let's go fishing."

"With what do we fish with?"

"I was just joking, I'm going in jail."

"Fuck you," said Charlie, she wanted to fish. Charlie sadly flopped on the grass. Brad took this as a real invitation. He flopped beside her.

"The night's pretty."

"It's fine."

"You're different than what my sister told me you were."

"And." He started kissing her and she started kissing him back.

"I like you better this way." Well, the rest of the night they spend making out or snuggling. Well whatever you like to call it. It was passed midnight when he brought her home.

* * *

Come on Someone Review 


	6. Lock, Shock and Barrel's Tree House

Thanks for the Review SpiritWolf341 and Hope for my first none Ian review. This is the new chapter from Lizzie.

* * *

Chapter 6

Lock Shock and Barrel's tree house

Lizzie woke up the next morning, she didn't remember haft of the people she met. She went down stairs hoping for the muffins. Sadly there wasn't any, but there were pumpkin pancakes, there were just as delicious.

"So what are we doing today?" Lizzie asked.

"Well Charlotte you are going with Shock to lean spell and to be a proper witch," Polly Raven said.

"Why aren't you teaching me," she asked Charlie's mom.

"I don't have to time for that, are you mad," Ms. Raven said rudely.

"Fine but I believe that you would be better at the job because you're my mother."

"You are going now!" yelled Polly.

"But where is the house?"

"Get Out!" She wasn't happy.

Lizzie got out of the house as fast as she could. She was alone in Halloween Town, No idea where the way to Shock place is. She walked to the fountain, in the middle of the town. She sat there and began to cry. She missed her family and friend; she missed schools, her room and everything about he life before.

"Oh look Charlotte Raven is crying, probably because she can't lie to us no more," said a boy. She looked up and it was Sam Skellington, great.

"Hi Sam, do you know the way to Shock's house?" she cried, she didn't want to fight.

"Okay? Umm… why are you asking me?"

"Because you are here and you're the Prince of this freaky land so you should know where she lives!" Lizzie was piss off, she wanted to go home. Nothing made sense here.

"Well because I'm the Prince I'll help you and you're crying but if I wasn't Prince I would be helping you. She lives with Lock and Barrel in the country. I have a better idea I'll take you there, the direction are complicated," Sam said.

'Wow she needs my help? She never asked me for help? This might get me off the hook with my dad,' Sam thought. (A/N in chapter 4 Jack said he'd talk to Sam.)

"Thanks Sam." They began walking to the cemetery. Their bailey talked to one and other. It was a long walk but Lizzie memories the direction.

"Well this is it," Sam said. It was a tree house, Lock, Shock and Barrel's tree house.

"Thank you again for helping me," Lizzie said and hugged him.

"Well bye," he said leaving. She walk in to the cage, the cage was bigger because Lock, Shock and Barrel have been growing a lot. The cage began to move. Moments later she was in the tree house. Tree house wasn't much different; it now had books here and there and a T.V. Shock came to see who it was at the door.

"Charlie there you are I was wondering when you would get here. What happen?" Shock saw the Lizzie was crying.

"Nothing happen," she snapped thinking that what Charlie would do.

"Fine but it looks like you were crying," Barrel said coming in.

"There was something in my eye," she said in her defense.

"More like eyes," Barrel said back.

"Who was the guy you were with?" asked Lock.

"Who?" Lizzie responded.

"Oh the guy that walked you here," Lock said.

"No one important, my mom wouldn't give me direction so I had to get direction form someone," she said, she didn't want to say it was Sam Skellington.

"Whatever, Charlie let's go to my room and learn," Shock lamented. They went up the stairs to the second room. Shock's room was a punk princess, the wall were black with a pink line going a cross in the middle. Her bed was pink with black pillows and every thing else was black or pink.

'How dos she sees in here?' Lizzie thought. Shock toke a book.

"This is the beginner book of magic. Index the history of magic, the beginners potion, beginners charms and spells, beginners curses and jinx," Shock read. " It's only four chapters. Can't take to long and you already know all this stuff, it's just you forgot it. Plus you're a fast learner."

"Let's started!" said Lizzie. It toke them an hour and a haft to finish the book and for Lizzie to learn everything. The girls began to talk.

"So why do you live in a tree house?" asked Lizzie.

"Because before Barrel's and mine's adoptive Father lived in the basement. Before he was killed twice by Jack Skellington," Shock said.

"What! Jack killed your adoptive father! How can someone die twice?" Lizzie asked.

"Really I have no idea, I think he wasn't dead the first time. But after that we were put under a curs."

"What curs? And Why?"

"Oh when I was ten, Lock was 11 and Barrel was 8 we were put under the curs of eternal youth for helping Oogie Boogie. In tills you came and found the reversal spell," Shock said happily. (A/n That explains why Shock is the same age as Jack's second oldest son)

"Well what do we think of Sam Skelington," she asked, when she said Sam she blushed.

"We hate him, because he's a rich, know it all. He's bother James is a manwhore, Sarah little miss prefect, Jill always about her, Simon jelouse of he's twin sister and Jason, well my theory is that he is gay," Shock said.

"OKay, well I think we leard enough for today," Lizzie said.

"Fine, your mom must be waiting for you (she laughed). Whatever see you tomorrow," said Shock. Lizzie began her way when she bumped into Lock.

"Hi, Charlie," he said.

"Bye Lock?" lizzie said not sure if it was Lock or Barrel.

"What bye," he replied.

"I'm going home," she said. She went back home.

* * *

Well review NOW, and the next chapter will also be about Lizzie (not Charlie) but she is starting school at the Pumpkin High. 


	7. The ProjectDetention

I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. But I wished I did. But I do own Lizzie, Sam, Ms. Daniels, Ms Gales, James, Sarah, Charlie and Mr. and Ms. Raven.

I also like Lizzie's side better than Charlie's.

Important: - Halloween Town has Halloween break, its like Christmas break for us.

-Back home Lizzie is in 10th grade and Halloween's high schools goes up to grade 13.

-This chapter is more important than you think.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Project/Detention

Two weeks later Lizzie was ready to go to The Pumpkin High School. She was very nerviest it was her first day of school in Halloween Town. Even if she knew everyone, every teenager hated her, but the terrible trio. That day she woke up; she didn't eat but went to the tree house. Shock was waiting for her. In the last two weeks she and Shock, in her view, became friends.

"Hey Charlie, so are-you ready?" Shock asked.

"Ready? Hell no," Lizzie replied.

"You'll be fine, Charlie," said Lock.

"Thanks," Lizzie said.

"Well all we're waiting is for Barrel," Shock said.

"Barrel get your ass down here," yelled Lock.

"Coming in five seconds!" Barrel yelled back. It took more like five minutes. They walked to the school. The Pumpkin High didn't look much different than Lizzie's high school at home. It was big and looked boring. Well her and Shock went through the front door and it looked like a normal high school but with monsters. Her and Shock's first class was Holidays. They went in the class; it was being taught by Crocodile monster, Ms. Gales.

"Hello class," Ms. Gales said.

"Hello Ms. Gales," the class said

"I hope everyone had a good break, I sure did. Now 11 graders open your books to page 20," Ms. Gales said.

"We're in 11th grade?" whispered Lizzie to Shock.

"Ms. Raven do you have something to say to the class," said Ms. Gales.

"Sorry, Ms. Gales," Lizzie said. Everyone gasped. "What?"

"Well Ms. Raven, Ms. Charlotte Raven never says sorry," said Sam.

"Well maybe I do," she snapped.

"No one as ever heard you sorry, since you got amnesia, Ms. Raven," Sam snapped back.

"Well don't you like…" Lizzie started.

"Time to talk about holidays group project, each one of you will have to pick from one of the seven holiday. Halloween, Christmas, Easter, Valentines Day, St. Patrick Day, Thanksgiving Day and Independence Day. You will be put in groups of two's," she said as she was pulling a hat out. "Ms. Skellington," Ms. Gales said. Sam turned red with anger, he was scary, and witch was rare, very rare. Then you heard a big boom in Chemistry class.

"That the scariest we'll ever see Sam," whispered Shock to Lizzie. Then Sam got scarier

"Ms. Skellington, I'm not Sarah do I have two eyes, YES! I am A MAN!" Yelled Sam.

"You spoke to early," Lizzie said.

"And You! You have pushed me to the limit. You have made fun of me since kindergarten! You Fing Demon!" He yelled at Lizzie.

"Me, I didn't anything to you!" Lizzie yelled.

"F that, you have tortured me with Shock!" He yelled. Than a girl came in, she was a tall rag doll with one eye, red hair and two boned arms. It was Sarah Skellington.

"You called Sam, Sarah!" she yelled and pushed Ms. Gales and knock her out. Than Sam threw a desk at Lizzie but it missed her.

"What the hell was that for!" she yelled throwing with magic her desk to him. At that point the only people in the room was Sam, Lizzie, Shock, Sarah and Ms. Gales. Than Ms. Gales Woke up.

"Everyone detention!" Yelled Ms. Gales. "Mr. Skellington and Ms. Raven you to are grouped up for this project!"

"But Ms. Gales I hate her! And she has amnesia," Sam lamented.

"That what makes you a better for the job. Now I will speak with your parents," She said. "Now good day," she said leaving her class.

"But I never get detention," said Sam.

"Sammy look at it this way, your scaring note will go up," said Sarah.

"Dad is going to kill us," Sam said.

"I wish," said Shock in a dreamy voice.

"Well when Mom and Dad finds out that they three oldest children got detention, they will kill us," said Sarah.

"What did James do?" asked Sam.

"Him and Lock blow up Chemistry class," Sarah said.

"Who in they right mind would put those two together? They both Stupid!" Shock said. They all agreed. After they left for the other class. The teachers must have hated Sam that day. If it wasn't good enough for him to have all his class with Lizzie, all the teachers made him Lizzie's tutor. Witch is worst than putting Lock and James together. Sam **loathes** Charlotte and James and Lock just doesn't like each other. When the bell rang they went to detention.

"Now all of you are not to speak," said Ms. Daniels the chemistry teacher, who was a black Blob. Ms. Daniels isn't usually black but lime green because Lock and James.

At that moment at the window Barrel was making Faces at them. Lock and Shock with kill him later.

"Oh stupid Barrel," said Lock.

"No speaking!" Ms Daniels said angrily. Then Ms. Gales came in the room.

"Mr. And Ms. Skellington are here to speak with us," she said. They left the room.

"Crap," said Sam.

"So Sammy boy how do you like detention?" asked the scariest thing I ever saw. It was James Skellington; his left side was skeleton and his right side was all rag doll. He tall and only on his right side had blood red hair. Just one look at him and can scares you to your grave.

"Shut up, how do you deal with this all the time? I'm the good kid I don't get detention," said Sam.

"Grow up," said Shock. When they were talking Lizzie was thinking:

'Sam is my tutor for all the class. If he's growned and so am-I how are we going to do anything?'

"Detention is not all that bad sissy," said Lock to Sam.

"Umm… Sam," Lizzie said.

"What!" Sam snapped.

"OK, I'm not happy that you're my tutor and partner for the Holidays project. But what holiday do want to do?" Lizzie asked him playing with her hair.

"You're asking him what holiday he want, it's Hal…" James started.

"Christmas," he said happily.

"Silence, what are you talking about Samuel," said Ms. Gales. She, Ms. Daniels, Mr. and Ms. Raven and Mr. and Ms. Skellington came in.

"Charlotte and I were talking about are project, and can we have Christmas?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but why was James speaking?" Ms. Daniels asked him.

"James is just an idiot," he said.

"You don't talk about your brother that way," said Sally Skellington. She didn't change must throughout the years her hair now was a prettier red.

"Yes Mom," he said.

"And don't think we're not talking about this at home," Jack said looking at Sam and Sarah.

"Same with you Charlotte," said Polly in a nasty voice. Lizzie hasn't been in trouble yet in Halloween Town and she didn't want to know what Charlie's mom would do to her. Polly never liked her daughter.

"Now we have made agreement," said Ms. Daniels.

"Charlotte and Samuel you will clean and repair the Holidays Class for tomorrow and month of detention. You might have your project done at the time. Lock and James clean the chemistry class, with the rest of the year as detention. This is for the future because both of you will do something later. Shock you may be dismissed. Sarah you will have to serve a month of detention," said Ms. Gales.

Lizzie and Sam went to the Holiday's class. With Charlotte magic and Lizzie knowing how to use them, they (Lizzie) were finish in minutes. After they went home. When Lizzie got home she was only talk to about her behavior, nothing more. The Skellington Family had must worse, they got a talking to, yes but Sam couldn't read a book for fun for a month. Sarah got a week without the phone. James had to get a male tutor. So he would listen to his tutor.

* * *

I know it's a long chapter, but it is important for the story. My younger sister helped my on this chapter, that why it's a little random. The next chapter is a Sam chapter and I talk about life at the Skellington. And Lizzie is in it.

Well REVIEW!


	8. At the Skellington's house

I know I said it was Sam's chapter but its _**Lizzie **_and Charlie's story, K.

I also believe that each door enters a world not just one town or city.

* * *

Chapter 8

At the Skellington's House

Lizzie and Sam were walking to the library after detention, to work on the project about Christmas Land. It's a week after Lizzie's first day of school and she was finish all her tutoring form Sam. Now all that's left is the Holidays project. During the last week Lizzie did spend a lot of time with Sam and she started too really like him. Sam just didn't hate her as much but still didn't consider her a friend yet. When they enter the library no one was there, weird, there was at least someone was reading a book. Well no matter they went to the books on Christmas. Those books were not research book, here the list of the Books:

How the Grinch Stole Christmas! By Dr. Seuss.

Rudolf the Red Noise Reindeer

A Christmas Carol

Winnie the Pooh (the most surprising to Lizzie)

Disney's Christmas (A/N those books doesn't include the Nightmare Before Christmas!)

The Night Before Christmas

How Jack discover Christmas (A.K.A The Nightmare Before Christmas.)

The big book of Christmas Carols

Frosty the snowman

Santa Claus

Other Christmas classic

"What this book about?" Lizzie said look at the book about the movie Nightmare Before Christmas.

"My dad, it talks about how he wanders in the hinterland and found a circle of tree or the portals to the other holidays. Than he stole Christmas and then Sandy saved it. After my dad saved him for Oogie Boogie, he was going to kill Sandy and my mom. Well because of that moment all the seven holidays got to know about the other holidays. We don't need it we can talk to Jack," explained Sam.

"You know there is more than seven holidays for the humans. Like New years, Remembers Day (Canada)/Memorial Day (U.S.A), Mothers Day, Fathers Day, Grand Parents Day, Children Day, Boxing Day, Hanukkah, April fools Day and for us in Canada there's Canada day. Canada day is my Independence Day. Then all the other religions have there holiday. They are also different kinds of holiday, like religious and Civil. Christmas, Easter, St. Patrick Day some what and St. Valentines Day are religious and Independence Day and Thanksgiving are Civil. But Halloween I'm not sure yet, I believe it's civil but it can also be religious" Lizzie blurted.

"Wow, for someone you as amnesia for three weeks you know a lot on humans. Us in Canada, what does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well I'm… umm… well when I said that I meant for the Canadians and I've been reading about Canada lately," Lizzie lied.

"What ever Charlie, now let's pick some books," said Sam.

They grab all the books but How Jack discover Christmas one. They each took haft of books. Then Sam went back home, when Lizzie went to the Tree house. Sam got back home. When Sally was pregnant with Sam they moved to a bigger house in the country. It was a much bigger house; it was a three story, black mansion. It had eight bedrooms, a tower for Jack, five bathrooms, a parlor, a study for the children, a kitchen, dinning room and one huge basement for all of Sam's experiments. But the best thing of all was the view of the graveyard. Sam walked in form the front door to see Sally cooking diner and Jason (Jay) writing a novel in the study. Sam flopped the books on a table in the study.

"Hey Jay where is everyone?" Sam asked his younger bother. Jason Skellington was a Jack clone but with one big difference, his height. The rest of the Skellington children have Jack's height but Jason.

"James is on a date with this girl named Casey, he won't be back soon. Sarah is out with her friends be back at eight. Simon is at Victor Ghostliness' (A/N Victor is a ghost and Simon's Best friend) house for something I think, he's having a sleepover. Jill is in her room, I think she's doing homework? Dad is in a meeting and will back late. Mom is cooking dinner," said Jason.

"Normal day, but isn't Victor usually here," Sam said.

"Is that books! Mom and dad said you can't read for a month! MOM! SAM IS READING!" yelled Jason like the annoying little nine year old bother he is.

"Samuel Skellington come here!" yelled Sally. Sam went to the kitchen. "What did we says about reading," Sally said in a motherly voice.

"No reading for fun. But I have a project about Christmas I have to do and I have to do research. I'm not reading for fun" Sam said as if he was a lawyer.

"Let me see the books," Sally said. Sam went to get the books. "A Christmas Carol, Winnie the Pooh, The Night before Christmas and Rudolf the red noise reindeer. It seems fine, but do your other homework."

"I finished it in detention," he said.

"Did you finish tutoring?" she asked.

"Yes, Charlotte is a very fast learner and very intelligent girl," he said.

"Fine but dinner is almost ready, go tell Jill and Jason to come down."

"Yes mother," he said. First he went to the study. "Jay mom wants you for diner."

"But Amelia just found her true feelings for William," said Jason.

"Mom said it's dinner time. I'll be the first read it and please don't make an epilogue, or at least make a smaller, five pages! " Sam said.

"Fine," he said angrily. Jason left the typewriter and went to dinner, when Sam went to Jill's room.

"Hey Jill, time for dinner," Sam said to a Skeleton girl. Jill Skellington looked much like Jack, she was tall, had a skull with long red hair, her chest was rag doll but every thing else was skeleton.

"But Amelia about to kill William," Jill lamented. She was watching her favorite movie Death Wish (A/N not a real movie I think?)

"Ironic, very ironic," said Sam. Jill pauses the movie.

"You know I don't like pausing a movie," Jill said angrily.

"Oh shut up," Sam said. They went down to the kitchen. Sally had the dinner on the table when they arrived. They sat at the table and began to eat they food if you can call it food.

"Does anyone know what happen to the microwave?" asked Sally.

'Oh no she on to me,' Sam thought. Sam was using the microwave as a portable T.V with VCR, DVD, and game system with a touch screen. And Halloween world doesn't have computers. He stuffed his mouth with food.

"Mom I don't know," said Jill.

"We had a microwave?" said Jason.

"Yes we had a microwave before it disappeared on me. Sammy did you have anything to do with it?" asked Sally. Sam quickly nodded his head to say no.

"Really?" questioned Jill "Because I saw you with a microwave going to the basement"

"Yeah right it was probably James just trying to get me in trouble" he said in a weird voice. At that moment Jack walked in form the front door.

"Sam did you take the microwave?" asked Jack.

"I did not take the microwave if I did it wouldn't work as a microwave anymore, by now. Anyways what is the use of a microwave for me," Sam lied.

"Jack your dinner is ready," said Sally petting Skelly. Skelly is a skeleton dog that Sam created. Zero was outside playing with a stick.

"Thanks Sal," Jack said. He went to get his dinner. "Sam don't lie about the microwave. You can surly think something."

"Jill can you get the microwave in your room. All are microwaves are disappearing.

Why is that Sammy," said Sally. Jill went to get the new microwave.

"Jill had a microwave in her room!" said Sam.

"Don't steal this microwave for your portable T.V with VCR, DVD, and game system with touch screen. You don't think I know your password 123 and I have some of your hair, a copy of five of your key, and I recorded your voice," Jason said. Sam had his mouth wide open.

"Jason don't go in your bother's secret lab. And your making microwave into what?" said Jack. Jill waked in.

"I'm making a portable T.V with VCR, DVD, and game system and touch screen. But it broke so I need a new microwave. Maybe you broke it Jason. It will shut up James and Jill when going to grand ma's house," said Sam.

"You're spending too much time with the Doctor," said Sally not understanding what her son was making out of the microwave.

"Wow can I use that for my science project?" asked Jill.

"No it's not finish and it broke, Jason. So I need a new microwave," said Sam.

"So you did steal the microwave," said Jack.

"For science and I'm not breaking any laws, because the law of stealing says nothing about taking anything form your own house, it belongs to everyone who lives here," Sam said.

"Oh! Burn," said Jason.

"Jason go to your room," said Sally. Jason went to the study to finish his novel.

"If you want to use a microwave you have to buy it with your own money," said Jack eating his food. Just then the phone rang. Sam went to answer it.

"Hello Sam Skellington speaking."

"Hey Sammy," said James on the other end.

"James what do you need," said Sam.

"Sammy tell mom and dad I'll be home at 1. And I met up with Sarah; she says can you ask if she come home an hour later?" James told his brother.

"Mom, Dad James will be home at 1 and can Sarah stay out tills 9," Sam asked Jack and Sally.

"No, Sarah will return home at 8 and James can stay instills 11," said Jack.

"No and No, tell Sarah she has to come home at 8. What ever you're going to do is going to have to be cut short, 11 o'clock. It is possible to come home at 11," Sam told James.

"Can you tell them Sarah will be home at 8 but come on asked please for me Sammy boy," asked James.

"I'm in enough trouble k, I toke the microwave for an invention and they're mad," said Sam.

"What's the invention? And we had a microwave?"

"Be back at 10 and I'll tell you James. And yes we had a microwave you use it two days ao," said Sam then hung up the phone. But then the phone rang again.

"James no, you have to come at 10 to find out what it is," lamented Sam.

"What? I'm not James. Is Sam there?" said a female voice.

"Speaking," he said.

"It's Charlie," said Lizzie.

"Oh sorry about that, James just called and what ever. How did you get this number?" he asked her.

"It is one of the first numbers in the phone book. But it's about the project," said Lizzie.

"What?"

"These book doesn't give us enough info for are project, we need something else to help us," Lizzie said sadly.

"Oh, I have an idea. Have you ever gone to Christmas Town?" he asked.

"Christmas Town?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at 11 am we're going to Christmas Town," he said.

"Fine see you then," Lizzie said.

"Bye." Sam hung the phone for the second time than the phone rang again.

"James is that you?" Sam asked.

"Hallo Samuel its mayor Erik can you put your farther on the phone."

"Dad it's the Mayor on the phone," Sam told his father. Jack toke the phone then Sam helped his mother with the dish. After he read the Christmas books before him and Lizzie was going to Christmas Town.

* * *

So that's life at the Skellington, very normal. Well the next chapter is a small Charlie chapter. Just to see what she's been doing with Brad.

I like this chapter, it really makes you understand Sam or know him better. Well REVIEW!


	9. Night on the town

I do not own Aunt Amanda or Amelia or George. I also don't own most of these Idea's. My sister Alia owns all of these things. But I edit it shorter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Night on the Town

During the last three weeks Charlie was having the time of her life. She became popular in a couple of days. Charlie was knows as Lizzie's evil twin. The only person whom likes Lizzie Nicole wasn't Charlie's friend. During these last three weeks Charlie and Brad has grown more madly in love. Charlie was skipping school for him, not even in Halloween Town she did that! To night (not a full moon) Charlie was in trouble, for skipping school, and was dreaming of escaping this Hell hole. She was waiting by the phone waiting for Brad to call. Then the phone rang. She picked it up like a blink of an eye.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, its Aunt Amanda, is your mother there?"

"MOM, Aunt Mandy's on the phone," she yelled.

"Who?" yelled Lizzie's mom.

"Aunt what's her name?" she said, then hung up the phone, on propose. "Sorry!" Then the phone rang again. She answered it.

"Hello" she said sadly.

"Babe what's wrong?" asked Brad.

"Come over here at 11 to 12," she asked him.

"Why?"

"Just come," she told him. At 11:59 Brad knocks at Charlie's window.

"Hey Brad," Charlie whispered.

"Babe, why are you whispering?

"Shut up!" she said. She went down to him and gave him one long kiss. Then off they went to who knows where. Brad bring Charlie to some where in town to meet his cousin Amelia.

"Amelia and you have the same personality so you met like her or you met not," he told his girlfriend.

"Fine," she said. Just then they stopped in front of an emo girl. She had black hair, and a neon green head band, dress and black boots and black make up.

"Hi cuz, this is my girlfriend Lizzie," Brad said.

"Really?" she said.

"What does that mean?!" Charlie said.

"You're too preppy for him," she said coldly.

"You demon," Charlie said.

"Bitch," she said back but that wasn't insulting to her. At that moment Amelia's Boyfriend, George came. He was just as emo as her.

"Lia, time to go, if I don't bring you home your mom will kill me," said he. There left.

"Honey, Baby can I drive," Charlie said sexually.

"Fine, but isn't that illegal," Brad said.

"Yeah and," Charlie said. She took the keys and left with Brad. They went to the superstore and made an appointment for the hair dressers. Then Brad brought Charlie back home.

The next morning Aunt Amanda woke up Charlie.

"Holly! Is this about the phone thing cause I'm sorry," she yelled.

"Yes, but your mother has breakfast ready and your brother is staved," she said. They went down to a feast, bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, toast and cereal.

"Thank God now let's eat," said Chris. They began to eat. After breakfast, the door bell rang. Charlie answered it.

"Hi Brad." She said, "Bye be back at by diner," Charlie yelled.

"Time for your make over," said Brad.

"Yes it is," she said back.

At five she came back a whole new Charlie. She was now dark, like her personality. Black make up, her hair short, black with red high light, big black boots, a black skirt, and a black top with the words: Witch Rulz.

"Oh my god you're hot! I didn't think that was possible," said Chris.

"Elizabeth! What did you do?" asked Lizzie's mom.

"Changes," she said.

"Elizabeth take off that make up," said Lizzie's mom.

"No it's the new me, if you don't like it to bad," she said to her.

"To your room NOW!" Lizzie's mom said. That what Charlie did, but she would continue with the make.

* * *

Now I Know it's not that good, Alia's original was ten times better. But Review, tell my sister what you thinks. 


	10. Christmas Town

This is my chapter I wrote it. This is one of the most important Lizzie chapters you'll see why.

* * *

Chapter 10

Christmas Town

The next day Lizzie woke up. She was so excited to be going to Christmas Town and she was going with Sam. Lizzie went down and ate breakfast she was so happy it was pumpkin muffin the day was even more perfect. It was just eight o'clock but she still went to the Skellington's mansion and knock on the door. One of Sam's bothers answered the door. He had no eyes but a rag doll face he had two skeleton arms and the rest rag doll.

"Hello is Sam there?" Lizzie asked.

"He's sleeping you can come in," he said. Lizzie went in to parlor.

"Wow," Lizzie said looking at the parlor.

"Yeah it's amazing" he said.

"What's your name? Are you Simon or Jason?" She asked.

"Simon, they don't know I'm home yet," Simon said.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"I was at a sleepover at my best friend's house," Simon explained. "Why does Charlotte Raven want to see Samuel Skellington?" he asked.

"Because Sam and I have a project to do together, he said we should meet. Umm… just tell him to meet me at the hinterlands," Lizzie said. Then she left to the hinterland. Simon was just there confused. In an hour Sam came up form the basement. The microwave was missing. But Sam put the old one in its place. James woke up also and came to the kitchen were Sam, Simon and he met.

"Sammy your girlfriend came," Simon said.

"Sammy you have a girlfriend, I'm so proud of you. Your first girlfriend," James patted him on the back.

"Who came?" asked Sam confused of who came.

"Charlotte Raven," Simon said. James laughed.

"You're dating Charlotte Raven! You two almost killed each other, and she has made fun of you for so long," James laughed.

"No! I don't have a girlfriend. What did Charlie want?" Sam asked.

"You call her form her nickname," James said.

"Shut up! Do you have a girlfriend?" Sam snapped.

"Yes Casey," he said.

"Charlotte wanted you to know that she'll be waiting at the hinterlands," Simon said.

"She's waiting for you at the hinterland, for you. The hinterlands are where everyone makes out," James said.

"Also where the holidays door are and for are project we need to go to Christmas Town," Sam said angrily at his older brother.

"Fine whatever, lover boy," James said.

"I don't have feelings for Charlotte Raven and she doesn't have feelings for me," Sam yelled. Sam stormed out of the house.

"He has feelings for her but why?" James asked Simon.

"Don't know, but I don't think he does," he said back.

"Yes, yes he does, and can't you see it. He has spent all week with her and now the hinterlands," James said.

"He didn't have a choice, he had to tutor her," Simon said.

"You're too young to understand," James told him.

"I'm smarter than you," Simon said.  
"That maybe so but whatever," said James.

* * *

While there were talking Sam went to the hinterland. Lizzie was there waiting for Sam, she was getting bored. Then he came.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Hey, well let's go," Sam said.

"Sure," Lizzie said. There started walking. "Did you ever visit Christmas Town?"

"Yes many times, I've visited ever Holiday's capital. I remember when James and I first met cupid. He is my only friend, I have no friends here, but I can go to cupid," Sam said in sorrow.

"I thought cupid was the leader of Valentine," Lizzie questioned.

"No, he's next in line but it's Venus that rules Valentines," Sam explained.

"He's mother rules Valentines. Venus the roman goddess of love and beauty," Lizzie told him. (A/N I have a passion for Roman History.)

"You know a lot for a witch with amnesia," Sam said.

"No, I am witch that's reads a lot. Most of my books are about humans."

"Fine, you are a witch that's reads a lot."

"Thanks, I assume that the holiday door to go to Christmas Town is the Christmas tree one," Lizzie said.

"What? Have you seen the seven holiday's door?" asked Sam.

"Once, I was just wondering," she lied.

"Really," he said as he didn't believe her. "Wondering is the way my dad fond the place."

"I know you told me yesterday."

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"K," she said.

"When did you come to my house?"

"Oh, well at around eight."

"Well you've met Simon."

"He's sweat, sweater then James."

"James? Do you even like James?" asked Sam.

"Not really, he seams like the guy that uses girl for he owns need."

"That's James. He as never cheated on a girl. But all he cares is well you know. And the girls all goes crazy for him," said a little jealous.

"A little jealous are we."

"James is stupid, really stupid, but because he's the first boring he as everything. All the teachers, but the scaring teacher, are passing him because he's going to be Pumpkin King. He is my dad's favorite. I'm the nerd; I'm not becoming Pumpkin King, The only person who likes me more than James is the Doctor, because I'm the nerd," Sam lamented.

"Well I like you more than James."

"You really count, you have amnesia. Charlie you liked James better before your accident."

"I was just tiring to help you," she said angrily.

"Well we are here." They were in the middle of the circle of trees were Lizzie first entered Halloween Town. She went for the Christmas tree, Sam followed. Lizzie was the first to jump. Then she dropped on snow it was cold. But the moment she was in Christmas Land this feeling came to her, she couldn't explain it but it was like all the bad in the world was gone. It was a lovely feeling. Christmas town was much different than Halloween town, first of all color was every, manly red, it was also colder and happier. She loved it there. Lizzie started rolling to town. Sam followed on foot but then fell down hill.

"Sam!" said a boy around 15 year of age. He was short, dark and hansom.

"Hey Nick, where's Chris" Sam said. Just then homesickness came to her. Those names reminded her of her best friend Nicole, she called her Nicki or Nick, and her brother Chris.

"Somewhere no idea," said Santa's grandchild. Then he looked at Lizzie. "Well who is this young lady?"

"I'm sorry, this is Charlotte Raven. Charlie this is Nicolas he has a twin named Christopher and a sister Joy. Then two cousins named Sandra and Noelle," Sam said.

"That's not Charlotte Raven," Nick said.

"What do you mean I'm not Charlotte Raven who else could I be?" snapped Lizzie.

"A human girl named Elizabeth Sylvia McCoy," he said like he knew all. Sylvia is Lizzie Middle name.

"Who?" Lizzie lied.

"Do you know Elizabeth Sylvia McCoy?" asked Sam.

"No of course not," Lizzie lied.

"Nick can you bring us to your grandfather, we have a project on Christmas," Sam said.

"We know all about humans. My grandfather is in the house." Then he whispered in Lizzie's ear, "Lizzie." Then he brought them to a smell house, it looked like a gingerbread house. Nick knock at the door. A fat, old man in a Santa suit answered.

"Hello Nicky, Sam and Charlie," he said looking at Lizzie. "What can I help you with?"

"Santa we need help on are project and the books in the Halloween Town library are not very helpful," said Lizzie.

"Tow very intelligent people like you need help. I'm glad to help," Santa said. "Come in it's chilly outside, come in." Sam and Lizzie came in but Nick left. There sat down. Lizzie interviewed Santa and got more than enough info to get an A.

"Thank you Santa I know you're very busy with Christmas coming in a month and all. Thank you again," Sam said.

"Say hello to your mother for me," Santa said.

"I will," Sam said.

"Nice meeting you Santa," said Lizzie.

"Remember if there's you can talk too me at anytime but Christmas Eve or Christmas," Santa said to Lizzie. Sam and her started at the door. "Stop I forgot one thing. There's a little tradition we have at Christmas town. When two people walk under a hanging plant they have to kiss."

"Oh yeah Mistletoe, but why are you telling us this now?" Lizzie asked.

"Look up," Santa said. It was mistletoe hanging on top of Lizzie and Sam.

"But you… umm… don't really… umm," said Sam, he didn't know what to say. He kissed Lizzie cheek; she toned red as red she can get.

"Are you making fun of this tradition, a real kiss now," Santa said like he knew something we didn't.

"But…" said Sam. Lizzie was installed. So she gabbed his hand and kissed he's lip. Her emotions went all over the place. Her first kiss and it was also Sam's. Well never imagined that her first kiss would be with a monster or a prince or in front of Santa Claus. And never imagined it with Charlie but little does he know.

Well after the little trip to Santa's house, something was there.

* * *

Well there's the Chapter. REVIEW!!! 


	11. Girlfriend

I know I said it Lizzie's and Charlie story. But I like Sam. Also a Skeledoll is a skeleton

Mix with a rag doll, Jack and Sally's kids.

Chapter 11

Girlfriend

After Christmas Town Sam and Lizzie tried to stay clear form each other. But they still had a project together. What happen in Christmas Town stays in Christmas Town Sam told Lizzie whenever he saw her.

At the moment Sam was in his room. His room wasn't much. The walls were orange, his bed was sky blue, and dressers were also sky blue. That was all that was in his room, the rest of his stuff was in the basement. Then James came in.

"Sammy I have good news," he said.

"What?" Sam replied.

"You have a date tomorrow," his blurted.

"What! With Who!!!" Sam yelled in surprise.

"Amantha," James said.

"Do you mean Samantha?" Sam said.

"No Amantha, she is really desperate, she'll date anyone," James said.

"That makes me feel so much better. Anyways I have my eye on a girl," Sam said.

"Do you think you have a chance with her?"

"Yes I really do."

"Sammy no you don't. Girls think of you as a nerd, they don't like that. You have a chance to show girls you and what they're missing out," James said.

"James have you been thinking?" Sam asked.

"Yes and I think it's an amazing opportunity for you. You have never had a girlfriend. You are the Pumpkin Prince! Don't you find it weird, you don't have a girlfriend," James said. Sam never knew his brother to be smart or to think.

"Like I said to you before I like this other girl. And I will not date a girl that I have no feelings for!" yelled Sam.

"You might get this girl you like jealous," said James.

"I'm listening."

"I thought you would. Tomorrow we are going out."

Lizzie woke up the next morning. She went to the tree house then her; Lock, Shock and Barrel of them went to school. The first class Holidays.

"Hello class, Get with your partner to work on your project. Remember it's due tomorrow," said Ms. Gales. Sam met up with Lizzie.

"Sam we should met up and fix up the loose ends in our project," Lizzie said.

"Sorry I have a date tonight. We're finish, it will get an A," he said.

"What?"

"I have a date," he replied.

"But we have a project to finish."

"Sorry but its tonight our date."

"Who is she?"

"Some girl."

"What's her name?"

"That's not important."

"You're just lying so you don't have to work with me," Lizzie said with a hint of anger and relief in her voice.

"No, tonight at the café, I'll prove you wrong."

"Whatever, Samantha," Lizzie tried to insult him.

"That's her name, Amantha."

"What?"

"Yes it's Amantha and if you have something wrong with that I'm not doing the project with you," he said angrily.

"How does she look like" she asked

"She's a wolf with long black fur and brown dots oh sorry I mean bleu." Sam lied.

"Sammy, you haven't meet her have you?" Lizzie said.

"No I haven't, and did you just call me Sammy," Sammy said.

"Of course I didn't why would I call you Sammy," Lizzie snapped at Skeledoll.

"Fine," he said, "but I have a date."

Lizzie knew it; whenever she liked a guy he was dating someone else.

"Let's hand in our project now then," she said with some sadness in her voice. Sam was a little happy about that.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Lizzie gave in they project.

The day went fine; James would go up to Sam (something he would not do normally) and remind him of he's date. Sam was at the point of not going with how many times James came to him. Sam told time and time again to Lizzie that he had a date, to prove to her that he had a date.

It was after school; Liz, Shock and Barrel went to the café. Lock was in detention. They did homework. The café was black and purple, the lights were dime and there were many sits for the teenagers. Lizzie was waiting to see if he would come. This girl walked in with James. She was a witch; Lizzie was a year older than her. The witch had short black hair and looked of Asian origins. Than Sam walked in, he was dressed like normal, with his jeans and red jacket. He went to the table where James and the witch sat.

"Sammy over here," yelled James. Sam walked there. "Amantha meet Sam your date."

"You said I was dating you!" she snapped then whispered something in James' hear.

"Thanks James, you force me on a date and I find out its your date," Sam said. Sam looked around then he saw that Lizzie was there.

"Fine, I lied to the girl. Only for you, you a date!" James said like a parent.

"So what do like Amantha?" Sam asked.

Lizzie watch Sam, she knew he didn't what to be there.

"Charlie what are looking at?" asked Shock.

"Nothing," Lizzie snapped.

"What Sam doing here should he be in his Lab," Shock said meanly.

"He's on a date," Lizzie replied.

"What he can get a date? The world is stupid," Shock said.

"I have to go," Lizzie yelped.

"Bye see ya," Barrel said.

Lizzie went to save Sam.

"I see why you didn't want to do the project," Lizzie said rudely.

Sam mouthed, "Thank you."

"Charlotte Raven," yelled Amantha, "you are the perfect witch. Tell me how is it to have the two choosing powers? I would love to teleport and shape shift."

"What?" asked Lizzie.

"You have the power to teleport and shape shift. You use to show it off, until you got hit on the head," said Amantha. Lizzie had a fan.

"I'm confused?" Sam said.

"You're confused," Lizzie said rudely, " so am-I."

"Sammy and Charlotte are confused?" questioned James.

"I'll explain, we witches have different levels, there's normal witch, she can do any spell, jinx and stuff like that. Then there's the gifted witch who has one of the choosing powers, teleportation or shape shifting. Then the chosen witch, you can teleport and shape shift. I can teleport," Amantha said proudly.

"Wow," said Sam intrigued.

"Why didn't Shock even tell me?" Lizzie said looking at where Shock and Barrel were sitting.

"Why should I know?" said Amantha.

"Never mind, bye," said Lizzie. She looked at Sam for a moment before living.

"Amantha I'm sorry for being a bother, you should be on a date with James. Sorry," said Sam, then he left.

Lizzie walked to Town Square; Halloween Town was getting ready for Christmas. The fountain was decorated with a reef. Lizzie had never seen a place so excited for Christmas, she loved walking though there. It had e good energy and made her happier. She sat there and heard the band playing Christmas carols. It was just three week until Christmas. At home her and her mom would be decorating the house red and green at this time. She missed her mother. Chris would be putting up the lights with her father.

'Would Charlie do all that stuff with my family?' she wondered.

Lizzie went back to her new house with the Raven's.


	12. Missing your time

Sorry about how long it's taking. First school with all the homework (well it that much), then the swim team I have to swim 4 times a week (I know for some people that isn't much, but for me that's more that much) and lastly and mainly my dad put the Internet on the other computer. So the computer I write with doesn't have Internet.

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Miss your time**_

Charlie was sitting in class, just looking outside. She was waiting for school to end so she could meet up with Brad. She was in Math, she all this it just came easy for her, just like magic did. The bell finely rang. She was the first out of class. All her homework was finish. Brad was waiting for her outside.

'Good bye suckers' she though. Her and Brad went in Chinatown. They ate some duck and other Asian food.

"My parent aren't home," he said when they started walking to the bike. Then he started kissing her neck.

"I'm not in the mood," she said.

"You were a week ago," he said.

"That was a week ago, this is now," she said.

"Fine, we can watch a movie," he said.

"Not Grease again," she complained.

"Fine, what movie?" he said getting the bike.

"Whatever." She said. They drove to Brad's house. Charlie got comfy on the sofa when Brad got the popcorn and chips. She put a movie in the DVD player. It was 'Tim Burton's Copse Bride'. It was ten minutes in the movie and Brad was kissing her.

"Brad stop it," she said. He didn't stop. "I really mean it!" she yelled as she got up.

"What Liz?" he said.

"I'm living," she said.

She went out in the cold winter day. Like in Halloween town, the people were getting ready for Christmas. She was never a fan of Christmas, but she was getting around to it. They weren't any snow, only on the mountain. Vancouver doesn't get much snow because of the mountains block it form coming. That made Charlie happy, she hated snow. She walked to home.

Ever seen she gave in to Brad's mood, she felt different and he was different. She hadn't had her period in a month but her period was irregular so she didn't worry. But she did fell sicker. And Brad wouldn't stop kissing her and tying to put in the mood.

She took Lizzie's ipod, well now it's her ipod, and began listening to F.O.B (Fall Out Boy). She came home and went to her room. She did help with the Christmas decoration around the house, because it was different at home she would never do that, and it was fun. If her family did that she would like Christmas more. But her mother hated her, her father loved her, but Charlie can't live with her mother. That was the main reason she wanted to change lives with Lizzie. Tomorrow was Saturday.

She went to bed. She felt sick, headache, nausea, and like she was going to vomit. Her mother came in.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mme. McCoy said.

"I just fell sick," she replied.

"Fine, but if you need anything you have just to ask," she said.

"Yes," Charlie said. Charlie felt guilty how she had been treating Lizzie's family. Is Charlie sweating up? She never felt guilty like this. She's turning more into Lizzie.

'How is Lizzie doing? She doing things like I would or is she acting like her?' Charlie wondered. Charlie fell a sleep.

Charlie woke up in the middle of the night, she felt sicker then before. She vomits in the bag not to far from the bed. Lizzie's parents came running in the room.

"Lizzie are you Ok?" asked Lizzie's mother.

"I'm fine," Charlie said.

"We heard you vomit," said Lizzie's tall, blond, olive skin, and blued eye father.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little sick, it's nothing," Charlie said. Lizzie's mother came and put her hand on Charlie's forehead.

"You're not warm but you'll have to stay home tomorrow," said Lizzie's mom.

"Fine," she closing her eyes. Lizzie's parents left.

* * *

Review please!!! 


	13. Christmas eve

Christmas

Sorry it took so long, I wanted this chapter out at Christmas, but well that's pass.

* * *

_Chapter 13 Christmas eve_

It was December 24th and Halloween Land was so jolly. Yet it was a Saturday and every Saturday Sam had to see Dr. Gabriel, the shrink. He was diagnosis with depression a year ago, mainly because of his grandmother Lucy Skellington who hated him more then she hated his mother. He was in his pale orange and pale brown office; Dr. Gabriel was a big fan of the psychology of colors, so he's office is natural. The Doctor was the only person that Sam felt he could talk to. The Doctor was a wolf man.

"Sam what is the problem with you this week," he asked while he sat in a pale brown chair.

"There this girl and I fell something I never felt before," Sam said. "I've been looking in all the books I can't find nothing that can explain this chemical reaction. I can't explain it scientifically. I've done so many tests but nothing!"

"Because you're not using the right organ to explain. Use your heart and stop using your head," the doctor explained.

"What? Not use my brain! That's impossible all comes from the brain! The brain controls everything! Even emotions!"

"Emotion," he said calmly.

"Emotion?" he asked.

"Don't be scare that you have a emotion. As my heart race, as I saw her face," the doctor said. That what Sam liked of Dr Gabriel he mad him think.

'Use my heart?' thought Sam. 'as my heart race, as I saw her face?" Then he got it. "I don't have feelings for Charlotte Raven!" he yelled.

"Do you always think of her?" he asked.

"Yeah but…"

"Are you happier when she's there?"

"Yeah but…"

"Does your heart race when someone says her name?"

"Yeah but…"

"Do you dream of her?"

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah but what?"

"She's been one of the many people who made me depress."

"Love is weird. What do you like of her?"

"She is smart, talented. When we worked on the project together she was nice to me. She is horrible, but she's Charlie Raven," he complained. "Well she did change ever seen she got hit on the head."

"Maybe because of that she has change," The doctor said.

"Ok I told my brother I had a crush on this girl, but I only said that so he wouldn't hook me up with a girl."

"Maybe you do like her," the doctor said.

"Maybe I do," he wondered out loud.

The rest of the appointment was normal. Sam ran home. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and all of Halloween world was joyful. The most joyful was Jack, the Skellington family went crazy, because it was the day Sam's parent confessed they love for one and other, and the anniversary of they first kiss. Sam came in from the basement door. It was a replica of the doctor's lab, well he built it with him. Instead of just saying there and experiment, he went upstairs. He went in the kitchen. There was Sally baking like crazy, helping her was Simon and James was trying to get the car keys away from Jill.

"Sam!" yelled Sally.

"Hi, mom," he said weirdly.

"SO, how was the shrink Sammy Boy," said James still trying to get the car keys but Jill wasn't backing down.

"It's was good," he said grabbing a Christmas tree cookie that was cooling off.

"When are you going to stop seeing him. You're not depressed. You haven't tried suicide again. You're good, Sammy," James said.

"Yes, well when I'm ready," he said normally.

"James," said Simon.

"What now!" he yelled.

"Mom's here. Remember we don't talk about suicide and Sam together. He all most died. And for that no car keys," Jill said running out of the room.

"Come on!" he complained.

"That's what you get," Sam getting a glass of milk. "Mom do we have any milk?"

"Sorry honey I'm baking," Sally said.

"Sammy, do you have something I can use as a car?" James asked.

"Why?"

"Because."

"To see a girl."

"No," James lied.

"James you are staying home!" Sally yelled.

"Yes, mother," James said a little surprise.

"I'll go get some milk," Sam said.

"I'll go to," James said quickly after.

"Sam I'll give a list, and James you better stay with Sam. You two need to do more stuff together," Sally told them.

She wrote a list and gave it to Sam. They walked out. The streets were very busy at this time. Most of the people are just leaving work and are going to see they family for the Christmas break.

"What is mom saying that we need to spend more time together?" complained James.

"Well we don't spend time together. I'm always in the basement or in my room and you are god knows where doing god knows what with god knows who. She just what's use to be more like brother and not fight as much," Sam explained.

"Well it's not as bad as before! I protect you and not help with the hurting you. Well anyways I don't need that talk again. Last week you had a date."

"Well, stupid little boy, that witch thought she was dating you," Sam said annoyed.

"Well it was going fine until Charlotte Raven came in the picture," James said noggin him. Sam blushed at her name.

"What?"

"You like her. I might be dumb but I can tell when my little brother is in love," He give Sam a Knuckle sandwich. Sam pushed him away.

"Shut up, we're here to get food and not talk about Charlie," Sam said embraced.

"What I don't understand is why you like her? She's a bitch," James wondered.

"She's haft wolf. And something happen. I can't explain it? But she's a witch," Sam said smiled and Sam knew James loved witches.

"A hot witch. I love witches. Everyone loves vamps, the whit skin, the red lips, the hair. Anyways witches are my thing. The power that they have and Charlotte is one of the most powerful of them all. This is a good combination haft witch haft vamp. Oh god" James said in a loving voice.

"We have kissed," Sam blurted.

"What!!" James said surprise.

"Mistletoe, in front of Santa," Sam said.

"OH my god, you are crazy," James said still surprise.

"I know," Sam said. "Well we should get the milk. I need milk."

They went bought all this food and just talked. It was the first time they talked this much. It was the first time they were brothers. Sally was so proud that they spent the rest of the day together. Sarah called it weird. Jack said this will never happen again and the rest just was in shock.

* * *

Well with Lizzie everything was different. Mr. Raven went to the bar and Polly was gone at a witch thing. Lizzie was home alone. The Ravens didn't do any for Christmas. NOT even a Christmas tree!! Lizzie never had a Christmas without a tree. Lizzie knew why Charlie wanted to switch places, terrible family. Never does anything together, Lizzie was always with Lock, Shock and Barrel. But today they were gone to see Oogie Boogie's Family in Pumpkin Ville. She was bored as hell. So decide to go to the cemetery. It was more Christmassy the Raven's house.

* * *

Back with Sam and James. From James room you had the best view of the cemetery.

"Mom must be happy," said James.

"Yeah, lets prove Sarah wrong. We need to do this another day," Sam said drinking eggnog.

"Yeah some other day," James said. He looked the widow. He saw a girl on spiral hill. She looked lonely, like she needed someone with her. "You would never guess who's on spiral hill," James said smiling.

"Who Sarah," Sam said. "Is she making out with a guy?" Sam took another drink of eggnog.

"No, this girl is by herself. She looks lonely. Maybe someone should go see her," James said calmly.

"Yeah you can leave and warm her up," Sam said thinking that James was talking about just some girl, he thought looked cute.

"No, you should," he said.

"What!" Sam ran to the window. He saw her sitting there alone.

"Your chance," said James.

"I can't go there. She'll probably leave when she sees me," Sam said a little timed.

"Or maybe not. Maybe you'll find out if she likes you. I don't how anyone can like you," James said meanly.

"Good confidence buster," Sam said.

"You are going and that's final," James said with an evil look in his eye.

Couples of minutes later Sam and James were at the gates of the cemetery. Sam was chicken out and James pushed him though the doors of the gate. This surprise Lizzie and she was about to teleport away but saw who it was and she sat on the hill. Sam got up and tried to walk away before James pushed him again.

"Hello," Lizzie yelled.

"Hi," said Sam nervously. He got up again. James was ready to push him again. "Go you can watch from your bedroom."

"You'll runaway," James whispered.

"After I walk up the hill," he whispered back. Sam walked to Lizzie and James went running to the house.

"Hi, I'm bored," Lizzie said. Sam sat down.

"It's Christmas," he said a little surprise. He was never bored at Christmas, they're always something to do at Christmas.

"Yeah but Polly and Harry are never home. Lock and Shock are in Pumpkin Ville so there's nothing to do," she said.

"I have never met someone who called they parent by they first names," Sam said.

"Oh," she released what she did. "Some days are different."

"Do you like Christmas?" Sam asked.

"I love it," she answered.

"Me too. It was the only time of the year people were nice to me," he said.

"It just makes me fells so happy. I love singing Christmas carols and reading Christmas books," she said remember her last Christmas.

"What's your favorite book? Mine's the Grinch," he said.

"No shit mine too!" she yelled.

"Really! We something in coming," he said.

"I love the one line 'Maybe Christmas doesn't come from a store, maybe just maybe it means a little bit more'. Pure genies. What a genies Dr. Seuss was. As a little girl I would read the book over and over again," she laughed.

"That was the second book I read all by myself. The first was Hop on Pop," Sam said.

"I remember that," she smiled. She looked in his eyes and moved her head.

"20 years ago my parents were on this stop and sang a song that they reviled they fillings for one and other. They had they first kiss here on Christmas Eve. They wedding was here. I always loved this place. There's a connection," Sam said out loud.

"20 years ago?" she asked.

"20 years to this very day," Sam said. " My dearest friend if you don't mind. I like to join you by your side. Where we can graze in to the stars. Now and forever. As everyone can see we're simply might to be. " he sang. All of the Skellington family had a good voice and Sam was no exception.

"Wow," Lizzie said and she moved closer.

"They sing that song every Christmas and every anniversary," Sam said.

"They love each other," Lizzie released.

"Because of them I believe in true love. Everyone as a true love," Sam said.

"A man of science believes that," she said like she didn't believe him.

"It's weird but yes," he said looking in her eyes. "Charlie can I ask you something?"

Lizzie forgot for a second he was talking to her. "Charlie?"

"Oh… yes," she laughed.

"I know I'm the least poplar and loved Skellington. I'm the biggest nerd. I have no friends, but my books and lab and Skelly. I'm getting a 98.1 avenge in school. I suck in has a scarer. But I like you. I never dream in a million years I would fell this way about you, but I do. So would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sam asked.

Lizzie was frozen. This was the first time a guy asked her out and a guy she liked too. Her heart jumped out of her chest. She smiled and hugged him. Sam was a little surprise he thought she was going to rejected him, but the hugged said something else. They were both so happy.

"Yes," she cried. "I like you too."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Really," he said happily.

"Yes I've like you seen a month now, maybe a little longer," she said.

"Wow, I can't believe this," he said. "You made my month or year. I never thought someone would like me?"

"There is a first time for every thing."

"Thank you James," he said.

"What? James? As in your brother," Lizzie asked.

"With out him I would never got her. Him that was pushing me," Sam laughed.

Lizzie laughed. Sam slid a bit closer. Liz just giggled like a little schoolgirl. The full moon shined brightly on them. Lizzie looked into Sam's dark green eyes, he looked into her pale green eyes. Sam moved his head a little closer to hers. She moved her head a little closer. They lips were almost touching when…

"Sammy boy it's time to go. Mom and Dad is looking for you and I told them you were in your lab so hurry we have to run!" James yelled from the gates of the cemetery.

Lizzie quickly moved her head and blushed. Sam was a pissed. "Come," he said to Lizzie. Lizzie looked confused. "Charlie come and see my lab. Just ignored James. I'm guessing you don't have anything else to do."

"I'm going to see your," she said.

"Lover boy let's get a moving!" James yelled. Sam took Lizzie's hand and ran to James. "She's not coming," he said. "If I'm not allowed a girl you aren't."

Sam rolled his eyes. Still holding Lizzie's hand and ran, until pouf Lizzie teleported them in Sam's lab.

"I forgot about that," Sam said all embraced.

"Samuel Breton Skellington come up now!" yelled his father,

"Breton," Lizzie laughed.

"Shut up."

"You don't say shut up to your girlfriend," she flirted.

Sam laughed and left to see what his parents wanted with him. Lizzie looked at the lab. It reminded her of Frankenstein's lab. All the equipment looked old fashion. It was also the messiest room she ever visited. Books and plans were all other the place, it was dusty and dark. The only light was a little old lamp. She could just imagine Sam doing little Frankenstein type monsters in here. She laughed at that though. She sat down on the little bed Sam would sleep in when he was tired.

* * *

30minutes later Sam came running down. He put in the password and ran in the lab. He saw Lizzie sleeping on his bed. He walked to the bed. He sat down and bushed her long sandy blond hair with his long bone fingers. He whispered in her ear, "Charlie wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened. She saw Sam starring at her. "What did your parents want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure everyone had they favorite cookie in they cookie jar," he laughed. Lizzie didn't ask about what he was talking about. "Do you want to go home?" he asked hoping it was no.

"I don't like it there," she said. Sam took that as a no. His eyes wined, he took her hand and gave her the big tour of his lab.

"There was where I created Skelly. Over there at the desk is where I make the plans for the next inventions. Over there is my junk pile," he said all exited. It was like that for an hour or so. "And that's my lab."

"Wow. Do you live down here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said al proud. "If you can't find me I'm most likely here." She laughed at how nerdy he was. "What?"

"Nerd." She took a step and tripped over something. Sam hurried up and caught her. But she pulled him down with her.

"You okay?" he asked her getting up.

"Yeah, you need to clean this place. I thought you cleaned."

"I like cleaning. It's just I clean were people come and see. It's only me down here so I don't bother."

"Okay," she walked to the bed. He fallowed.

"So," Sam said.

"So," she said back. 'Make a move already,' she thought. Just like if he was reading her mind he put his hand on hers. She blushed and hugged him. Sam not knowing what to do he patted her back. "Have you ever seen a romance?"

"I've read a lot of romances. Jay wrights stories and he makes me read them. He's really good. You might like some of his stories."

"So what does a boy do on his first date with a girl?"

"You thinks this a date? Well it could be." Lizzie rolled her eyes. She put head on his shoulder. "Kiss," he said.

"You have no street smart," she laughed.

"Wow that hurts," he flirted.

"Really? You hurt so easily."

"I know."

"Samuel Skellington is with a girl. Who would believe …" He took her head and kissed her. She laughed and kissed him back.

"It's pass midnight. Merry Christmas," he laughed and they kissed a again.

* * *

They you go the newest chapter of the witch and the human. Well please review.


	14. the jerk

This is a Charlie and Brad chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14 The Jerk

It was two days before New Years Eve and now Charlie was almost sure she was pregnant. She knew she had morning sickness. 'Oh god' she complained all the time to herself. How could she be so stupid, losing her virginity to a Human! Now she's pregnant! She still couldn't believe herself, now Lizzie is going to have a bad name all because of her and how stupid she was. Why is she feeling bad about Lizzie now, Charlie Raven doesn't feel for anyone but herself, Lock and Shock. She was going insane. But she had to tell Brad. If he's a father he has the right to know, right? She was ready to tell him, she was going to tell him. Nothing was going to stop her. But first…

"Mom can I talk to you," Charlie said crying her eyes out.

"Oh honey what's wrong?" Lizzie's mom hugged her.

"I made a very stupid choice," she gasped her word.

"Elizabeth remember I'll love you no matter what. I'll help you threw out any bump in the road of life. I'm always there for you," she said sweetly. Charlie couldn't believe her ears, her mother would never in a million years say that to her. If she found out she was pregnant Charlie would be kicked out of the house. She never felt a mother's love before Valerie McCoy came along. Charlie now felt better telling Valerie this.

Charlie dried up her tears and said, "it was a couple weeks ago and I was alone with Brad and he stole my virginity."

"Honey was it rape?"

"Sadly no, I know it was stupid of me and I wasn't thinking. But I don't know,I was feel sick for the last week. I don't know what to do?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"I think so."

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"What?" Charlie was confused. In the Holiday worlds there was no pregnancy test. If you thought you were pregnant you went to see the doctor and he told you.

"Did you go to the pharmacy and get those things to pee on to see if you're pregnant or not."

"No, those exist?" Charlie asked stupidly.

"Elizabeth, before you jump to a conclusion you have to have all your facts."

Valerie took her 'daughter' and they went to the pharmacy. By this time Charlie stopped crying and was ready to learn something new about the humans. She couldn't believe the humans invented something to see if you're pregnant, she was amazed. When or if she gets back to Halloween world she's going to show everyone of this invention. It will help them so much. And she can get a couple souls too.

Valerie went to the aisle with what they were looking for. They were many different types and they didn't know what the better one was. Valerie went to see one of the workers and guess who it was.

"Bradley you work here?" asked Valerie. Charlie froze. 'NO! oh shit,' she thought.

"Hello what are you doing here," he said politely. "Is Lizzie okay? The last time we talk was two days ago."

"I'm fine," said Charlie.

"What are you two doing here in the…," Brad just realized why they were there. "Never mind, Lizzie I'll see you later," he said.

"Brad wait," Charlie said. "When's your break?"

"I can take it now," he said. They left out of the pharmacy. "Please tell me you slept with another guy."

"No," she said.

"Bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you," he yelled. Charlie was about to fall in tears, she couldn't believe him. She thought he loved her.

"What's wrong me! Me! You mean what's wrong with you! Can't believe you. You can't step up to your mistakes! It's always someone else's fault not yours. Now it's your fault! And now you tell me what's wrong with me!" she yelled.

If she had her wand or powers she would have hurt him, tortured him. He would have gone crazy. It's lucky for him that she can't do that. Charlie stormed back in the pharmacy. Told her mother she wanted to go. They bought a pregnancy test and left.

Charlie took the test. Her and Valerie waited for the thing to not turn blue. And it didn't. Charlie wasn't pregnant! She jumped up and down, she was so happy.

* * *

Charlie isn't pregnant and Brad's a jerk. So REVIEW!


	15. The Truth

Chapter 15 The Truth

This is the new Lizzie chapter. I do not own Nightmare B4 Xmas, Tim Burton does sadly.

* * *

_**Chapter 15 The Truth **_

It's been two weeks since Christmas pasted. Lizzie and Sam have been spending almost every second possible together. They weren't just dating, but they were like best friends. So far the Skellingtons liked her. Well they liked that Sam found someone and he was the happiest he have ever been. This was the first time Lizzie was happy in Halloween Town and she was welcomed. Both of them were happy.

They were in Sam's room. Lizzie was in his arms. They were talking, about random stuff, like science and history.

"Sammy," she laughed then kissed him.

"You want to read a book," he asked.

"Love too," she said.

He got up and picked up a bunch of paper. It was a story that Jason wrote. It was a romantic parody of the prince and the pauper. They were lying to the people they fell in love with. They lied about they name, just like she was doing with Sam. She was lying to him. She couldn't hear the whole story.

"What's wrong if it's not good I'll tell Jay," he said.

"No it's good, I just can't read it," she said.

"Charlie?" he said.

"Don't call me that," she yelled.

"That's your name what else do you what me to call you?" he asked.

A tear fell out of her eye and she teleported out, living Sam in confusion. Lizzie sat on spiral hill, crying.

"I can't do this. I can't be someone else anymore. But what the hell I'm I suppose to do?" she cried.

"Elizabeth, you can be yourself," said a voice jolly old voice. Lizzie turned around. There standing on spiral hill with her was Santa Clause.

"Santa why are you here?" she asked drying up her tears.

"You need me. You have no one. I've been watch you and you need help and guiding. I'm here to help," he said.

"Like a guardian angel?" she asked.

"Some what," he laughed.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"About your problem with your honesty to Samuel Skellington. I've known Samuel his whole life. I know if you tell him that you're not Charlotte, he won't be mad but more curious about the humans. He won't care as much as you might think. He will not confess it but he loves you, more than anything," he said. Lizzie was there frozen.

"Really," she said.

"Yes, I know everything about everyone. How do you think I know whose naughty or nice?" he asked.

"A computer," she answered.

"No. I need to go back. I have a meeting to go," he left.

"What do I do?" she asked.

She thought a moment and she knew what to do. She went back in Sam's room. He wasn't there. She went to the lab. He was cleaning up. She stud wait tills he saw her. That lasted a second. She laughed.

"Charlie!" he yelled happily. He went to her. He bent down and kissed her.

"We need to talk Sammy," she said.

"Is it about what happened in my room?" he said.

"Yes. The story reminded me of what Charlie and I are doing," she said.

"What?" he said confused. "Like the prince and the pauper?"

"Yes but not really. I'm not born from Halloween Town. I'm not Charlie Raven. I was born in Vancouver, Canada. I'm a human. On Halloween me and Charlie changed places, she gave me her powers. Now she's living like me and I'm living her life," Lizzie explained.

"Wow," Sam sat down on a chair. "This is so cool. So what's your name?" he said all exited. Santa was right he wasn't mad.

"Elizabeth, but I like to be called Lizzie," she said.

"I like that name more than Charlie," she said.

"Is this the truth?" he asked.

"Yes."

"If people fine out you're a human they're going to bring you back to Canada," he said.

"I trust you won't tell anyone," she said worried.

"Of course not why would I?"

"I don't know. I don't want to live just yet."

"You don't miss your life?" he asked.

"Yes but I don't want to live you," she blushed.

He blushed too. She kissed him. The rest of the night he kept asking question her questions about Lizzie and the humans. He was so curious, he was just like his father. He swore he would never tell anyone anything she told him.

The next day, she came to the house to work a new project they started. It was for Sam's favourite subject Science. They were going to make a computer, they were no computers in the Holiday world so Lizzie thought it would be an easy A. They were in Sam's room.

"So this would make communication easier. You can research anything without books. You can write something on it and it will be easier to read. Wow Liz I love computers already," he said than kissed her.

"Sammy boy you're not cheating on Charlie with a girl named Liz?" asked a voice.

Sam and Lizzie turned to see James at the door. She told him only last night and now he blows it.

"Did I say Liz, sorry I meant Charlie," he laughed.

"I'm not stupid," said James.

"Yes you are," Sam said.

"Liz and Charlie are two totally different names and you could never make a mistaken like that," James said closing the door. "I knew there was something fishy. Charlotte Raven and Samuel Skellington dating, I knew it wasn't true. She's not really Charlie, who are you."

"Your brother is smarter then people say," Lizzie said.

"Once every blue moon," Sam said.

"What's a blue moon?" James asked.

"See he has not book smarts, but street smarts maybe," Sam said.

"Where's Charlie?" James asked.

"Are-you a blabber mouth?" asked Lizzie.

"If you don't tell me who are you I might be," he said.

"Charlie is in the human world pretending to be me," she said.

Lizzie explained the whole story to James, from her and Charlie meeting to last night when she told Sam.

"Dad is going to kill you when finds out you're dating a human," James chuckled.

"But he won't find out James. Will he? Isn't my happiest important," Sam said showing his scars on his right arm. "Don't I hurt easily."

"Sammy boy put that way," he said. "Suicide will never be an answer."

Lizzie looked confused. But she saw in Sam's face that it wasn't a subject to ask questions on.

"I know, I'm talking about what can happen to you," he said.

"You would never kill me. You would be the future Pumpkin King and I don't think you want to be the Pumpkin King," James said.

"I know I would suck at that job but I would do the best I could do," he said.

"Fine, fine, fine I won't tell," he said. "So you're Liz?"\

"Lizzie," she said.

"Welcome to Halloween town Lizzie," James said.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 the Break up

It was a week and Charlie now had to tell Brad that it was a mistaken. But Brad was ignoring her. If anything if she was going to have a baby, she would need help. She knows now and saw Brad in his true colors. He was scared, pulled off his responsibilities, and un-loyal. Charlie wanted revenge but Valerie, playing as her shrink, told her revenge and violence was never an answer. She was being taught things her mother or friends would never teach her. If she goes back to Halloween Town she will change. First thing was to say sorry to Sam for everything she did to him.

Right now she was waiting outside of the pharmacy where Brad worked. She was nerves and didn't know if he was going to runaway when he saw her. It was his break time. She went to the back and saw him smoking.

"You know smoking is bad for you," she said. They were a couple other people with him, now he couldn't runaway.

"Lizzie what are you doing here?" he asked. The other people took a step back.

"Don't act stupid," she said angrily, "you know."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What do I want!" she yelled. "Firstly for you to stop ignoring me!"

"I don't want to get yelled!" he yelled back.

"It's the only way to get through to you!" she yelled.

"Lizzie I'm on my break from work. I don't need this now," he said.

"It's the only time I can get you," she was red.

"Brad I think you should listen to her," said a female worker.

"Lizzie not right now," he said quietly.

"I'm not pregnant okay. You're not going to be a father," she said.

"What does she mean Brad you're not going to be a father," said the same female worker.

"Caitlyn, umm, Lizzie, well umm," he said nervously. Charlie heart was brioken again. She knew something was up.

"Hello, your name's Caitlyn. Since when have you and Brad been dating. Cause I guess that's why he doesn't want me here," Charlie said.

"Two weeks now," Caitlyn said. Charlie was already ready to kill Brad, now his dating some sluty brunette. She was ready to torture him.

"Oh break is over," Brad said.

"No it's not," said Caitlyn.

"You are the worst creator to ever live. Not even angels are as bad as you!" yelled Charlie. 'I should have never left. Right now I could be with Lock, us making out. Not me telling this thing how bad his is,' Charlie thought.

"Brad so this slut is telling me that you slept with her!" Caitlyn yelled.

"For your information we've been dating seen Halloween. So you're the other ghoul," Charlie said.

"And when she told you she was pregnant you must have left her. Would you do that to me?" she asked.

"Of course, I can't believe you are so wonderful!" she yelled. Charlie now just noticed that she was talking to them like if she was in Halloween Town. Angels in the human world are good, you don't call girls ghouls and to insult someone you don't call them wonderful.

"Can you help me follow?" asked Brad.

"Back inside everyone," said they boss. Everyone left but Caitlyn, Charlie and Brad. "That means you two too."

Charlie gave Brad the hardest punch she could give in the nose, "you devil we are through!" He started bleeding like crazy.

"That's from both of us?" asked Caitlyn. Charlie nodded.

"I think you broke my nose," he cried.

He was crying because it hurt so much. They boss ran inside got some tissues. He called 911. Brad was right, for once, Charlie did break his nose and really badly too. He needed plastic surgery to make it better. Too bad he didn't have the money for it. He could barley pay for the one to make sure his nose was in place, so he can look okay. After that Caitlyn and Charlie become friends, talking about how terrible Brad was. It was Charlie's first friendship in the human world, maybe it's getting better?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Back to our houses

Sam and Lizzie were in the in café, just hanging out. Lizzie was in a pale pink t-shirt and some jeans. Nothing could go wrong with that outfit. Little that they knew Shock was looking at them. She was jealous that Samuel Skellington stole her best friend from her. Charlie would never start dating Samuel. What's wrong with her? Since Halloween she changed. Shock looked at Lizzie and noticed something. If she was a witch where's her tattoo on her lower of her back. Even if you could shape ship, you can't take off the make of the witch. So this wasn't her friend. Shock called someone on her phone. Then Shock came up to them.

"Charlie can I talk to you," she said.

"I'll be back in a minute," Lizzie said.

"It might be longer. So you should go do some homework," Shock said meanly.

"Bye," he said. He gave Lizzie a kiss and left.

"What's up," Lizzie said.

"We need to go to your house," she said with an evil grin.

They left. When they arrived, Harry and Polly were sitting at the kitchen table, they looked mad. Shock showed her a seat. She sat down. Lock and Barrel showed up soon after. Every one was at the table looking at her. What was she here for? Lizzie looked at everyone. They each had a different look on there face. Shock looked evil, Lock and Barrel were confused. Polly look emotionless and Harry was very scary.

"Hello. Charlie I saw something today," Shock started. "Do you know how we know if a baby has magical powers?" Lizzie looked confused. "We have a mark. It's a design w. It's on the lower back of a witch."

"Yes and?" Lizzie asked.

"You can't be a witch then. What did you do with Charlie and how did you get her powers?!" Shock yelled.

"What?" said Polly. Shock took Lizzie turned around and showed them her lower back. No tattoo. They all gasped.

"Who are you!" yelled Harry.

"This wasn't my idea. It was Charlie's idea," Lizzie cried.

"Where is she!" yelled Lock.

"Vancouver," Lizzie answered.

"The human world?" asked Barrel.

"Yes she came to Vancouver during Halloween and she want to change lives. I she gave me her powers," she cried.

"Human. I knew you could never be Charlie," said Lock.

"Who are you?" asked Shock.

"Lizzie," she said.

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching Sweeney Todd with Chris. The door bell rang. Charlie went to answer it. It was Lock, Shock, Barrel, Lizzie, Polly and Harry. Charlie yelled and slammed the door. Valerie came out. She looked worried. Charlie looked terrified. How did they find out? Charlie looked out of the widow. No it was them. She's dead now.

"Mom there's something I have to tell you," Charlie said.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm not Lizzie. You know the prince and the pauper?" Charlie asked.

"What?" she said.

"I'm not from this world nut another and me and Liz changed lives. I come from Halloween Town and now my family and friends are here to switch us back," Charlie cried. "One thing I want you to know before I go back. You are 100 times better than my mom and I wish you were my mother."

"Lizzie it's just a bad dream you must have," she said.

"You're insane," said Chris.

"Warning my dad's the wolfman," said Charlie opening the door. Valerie fainted at the sight of them.

"Cool costume," said Chris.

"Hi," Charlie said with her head looking down. Lizzie ran to Chris and hugged him.

"You two look like twins. I don't have two sisters?" Chris said. Lizzie was crying she was happy to see them.

"Chris I love you so much," Lizzie cried.

"Lizzie! But aren't you Lizzie," he said looking Charlie.

"No, she's Charlotte Raven," said Shock.

"What you said was true?" asked Chris.

"Yes," she said.

"Tim Burton much," he laughed.

"Yes," Lizzie said.

Harry took his daughter.

"Honey it's time to go!" he yelled.

"What?" she said.

"Charlie don't you want to go back to Halloween Town?" asked Lock.

"Yes but … Bye she said," she was about to go out.

"You forgot something," Lizzie said.

"What?" she asked.

"If you're going back I think you would want your powers," she said.

Charlie went to Lizzie and hugged her.

"Thanks a lot. I learned so much being you," she said.

"Same here," she cried.

"Repeat after me," said Charlie

Lizzie grabbed her hands; Charlie said some words in Latin and Lizzie repeated. They were floating in the air, the wind was all sorts of colors, red, yellow, blue, pink, green and more. Then all the colors went into Charlie's mouth, they fell gently

"Bye," they both said.

Charlie and the other left.

"How much did Charlie ruin my life," Lizzie tried to laugh.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris.

"There's a guy I met," she said.

* * *

The Ravens and the Boogies were now in Halloween Town. Charlie was crying. She was going to miss them.

"Oh god did that ghoul ruin you," said Shock. "I'm glad you're back."

"What happen?" she asked.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the last chapter. Thank you for everyone you read my story and reviewed.

Chapter 18 A not so Happy ending

"I can't believe she dated Sam," said Charlie.

"I know I thought you lost your mind," Shock said.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked.

"Six why?" Shock asked.

"I need to break Sam's heart," she said trying to make Shock think that it was mean.

The reason she wanted to go. Is that it's better to tell him about Lizzie sooner, so his heart can be fix sooner. She knows how a broken heart feels. Anyways she wanted to say sorry to him and this was a perfect time. She's going to try nice. She walked to the Skellington mansion. She was about to fall into tries. She rang the door bell. Jill answered the door.

"Hello," she said. "Sammy!" she yelled. Charlie started crying. "What wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," she said. She went in.

James went down. He said, "come on." He took her and bought to Sam's room. She was crying. Sam looked at her with confusion.

"What did Shock do to you?" he asked. He hugged her. She pushed him.

"Lizzie?" he asked.

"She told you that she was Lizzie? I had a boyfriend and I didn't tell him I was Charlie," she said.

"What?" said James.

"Where is she? What did Shock do to her!" he yelled.

"They brought her home and brought me back here," she cried.

"And you're here to brag," he said with pain in his voice.

"I wouldn't have told you this if I just wanted to torture you," she cried.

"I think she means that," James said.

"I want to say sorry. On my side I learned a lot. Like a broken heart, how revenge isn't the answer, how mean I was to you and a mother's love. I learned so much and I want to make it right to you," she said. Sam fell on his bed and cried.

"A broken heart?" asked James.

"I started dating a guy and he had an affair with another girl" she said. "Lizzie was crying when I left and I herd she met a boy. She didn't want to go," she said.

"She's gone," he muffled in his pillow.

"You should start seeing Doctor Gabriel more often," said James.

"That's mean James," Charlie said.

"You're mean too," he said.

"I'm working on it," she said.

"Well Doctor Gabriel is a therapist. He's the best for the job," James said.

"James you're not helping," Charlie said.

"That's my job as a big brother. And I get paid by Miles," James said.

"WHAT! Your best friend pays you to be mean to your brother! What the hell is wrong with you!! Your brother's heart is broken and you're being mean to get and couple souls! You're the second biggest ass I've ever met! Be sensitive over your brother's feelings! Imagine you in his place," Charlie yelled at him at the top of her lungs. This was the first time James' has been yelled at. Well he's been yelled at but not yelled at. Sam's head popped up from his pillow. Maybe she's wasn't lying. James looked terrified.

"I'm so damn sorry Charlie," he said.

"Not to me," she yelled.

"Sammy boy I'm so fucking sorry about everything. I'm sorry for being an ass," he said.

"Apology expected," said Sam.

James sat down beside his brother. Outside of they herd Ouch from Jill. James walked to the door and opened it. He saw Jill, Simon, Victor and Jay at the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"She scared you," laughed Simon.

"No she didn't," he said.

"She made you apologize," said Victor.

"We love you Charlie," yelled Jill.

James slammed the door on them. He walked to the bed and sat down.

"I have an idea," Charlie said.

"Yell at James again. That made me feel better," Sam said.

"We're going to see Lizzie," she said.

The three of them ran downstairs. When they saw Charlie's parents talking with Jack and Sally. They were talking about Charlie's and Lizzie's story. The three of them stood there looking at them.

"James, Samuel, Charlotte where are you going?" Sally asked.

"Charlotte why aren't you with Shock?" asked Polly.

"I came to talk to Sam," she said.

"You were in the human world and the girl my son was dating was a human?" asked Jack.

"Yes," she said sadly.

"Sam did you know about this?" Sally asked.

"About Lizzie being a human… yes," he said.

"James?" he asked.

"No," he lied. "I don't know anything. Sammy was dating? You were dating someone. I'm proud of you," he hugged Sam.

"You're kidding me are you," Sam said.

"NO," he lied again.

"Yes dad he knew," Sam said.

"You two are not aloud out of this house," he said firmly.

"No. We're going out right now. I'm going to say good bye to her," Sam started to walk out.

"Samuel come here right now!" Jack yelled.

"NO! This was the only person who has been nice to me! You are not taking this one thing away from me! I'm going to say good bye to her! You are not stopping me!" Sam yelled.

"Yes I will I'm you're father!" he said.

"Try showing some praise. I have the highest avenge in the history of the Holiday worlds! And you still bug me about how I'm no long taking scaring class! I'm not a scarier than the Easter Bunny! I know that! I have enough with grandmamma telling me that! I have the right to go to the human world there is no law in any of the holiday worlds that say I can not! So I'M GOING," Sam yelled. He was red in hate and madness. He left the room and stormed out the front door. Jack was there, his jaw feel. James and Charlie ran to Sam.

"Sorry for yelling at you," said Charlie to James.

"It's fine. I needed that," he laughed.

"Sam!" yelled Charlie. He was stills mad and red.

"You were scary," said James.

"Come on before Dad chases us and we get in so much trouble," Sam said.

* * *

They walked in the cemetery. They went to the portal. First they dropped in Toronto.

"Oops, wrong city," Sam said.

"Vancouver not Toronto," Charlie laughed.

* * *

They went back. This time they dropped in Victoria, British-Colombia.

"Charlie can you just teleport us there," said Sam.

"Hey we're on Vancouver Island," she said.

Then she popped them to Lizzie back yard. They hid in the bushes so no one could see them. Sam threw a rock at her widow. They waited for a minute.

"Was that her room?" Sam asked.

"Yes, throw another," she said.

James took a rock and threw it. Lizzie opened her widow and looked out. Charlie got out of the bushed. Lizzie waved. That was the signal to take the guys and teleport them in her room. Lizzie saw Sam and jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"You better be happy, Sam had to yell at our dad to be here," James said

"Tomorrow the holiday worlds will know our story," said Charlie.

Lizzie was crying. "I can't believe it. You came," she cried.

"Like James said I yelled at my dad. Charlie yelled at James," he said.

"Brad's sewing us, you know," Lizzie said.

"I punched him good," she laughed.

"You scare him now," James said. She laughed.

"We have a problem," said Sam. Everyone looked at him. "We have to go back to Halloween Town but you can't," he said he wanted to cry.

"Yeah I just came back home. I can't go to Halloween," she said.

"You're in grade 10," said Charlie.

"Yes," Lizzie said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm a year younger than you. My birthday is in two days, Feb 28th," she said.

"Happy birthday," Sam said and kissed her.

"Let me continue. So you graduate in two years, right?" asked Charlie.

"You guys go to grade 12th, cool," said James.

"Yes well. The moment you graduate do you want to come back," she said.

"Love too," she said looking in Sam's green eyes and smiling.

"Charlie you have to come once a week here and visit to tell me what's happening," Sam said.

"After you yelled at Dad I don't think you could come back," James said.

"I can't want until you come," Sam laughed.

"We need to go now, before my parents come," Charlie said.

"Good my love," Sam said kissed her again. James and Charlie rolled they eyes.

"Good bye dearest friend," she said crying.

The three of them left. Lizzie feel on her bed and cried herself a sleep.

The end.


End file.
